


The Stars Move Still fanart: "This is mine, now..."

by DulcimerGecko



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Pencil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3589164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DulcimerGecko/pseuds/DulcimerGecko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pencil drawing of Possessed!Sherlock.  </p><p>  <i>Mismatched eyes raked over John's frame, that full mouth twisting in a sneer before the creature straightened up. 'I don't think so. This is mine, now.' </i></p><p>  <i>--Ch. 02 of 'The Stars Move Still' by BeautifulFiction</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stars Move Still fanart: "This is mine, now..."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeautifulFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Stars Move Still](https://archiveofourown.org/works/578307) by [BeautifulFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction/pseuds/BeautifulFiction). 



  


**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I'm on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dulcimergecko) and [livejournal](http://dulcimer-gecko.livejournal.com/) if you want to stop by and say 'hello'.


End file.
